iWas Just Thinking
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Sam isn't exactly like other girls. She can be rude, crude, demanding, and loud even when it comes to her boyfriend Freddie. She may not always show it, but find out what she really thinks about their future while napping at the Groovie Smoothie


**iWas Just Thinking**

"Hey Benson, get me a Strawberry Splat would ya," Sam ordered her boyfriend of almost a year.

Freddie sighs, "You could be a little nicer, ya know."

"I _could_, but I choose not to be. Now get over there and get your girlfriend a smoothie!" she replies, pointing toward the very big mob of people at the counter.

"So bossy and controlling," he mutters under his breath, "One day Puckett I swear I'm going to—"

"Hey I heard that Fredward!" Sam yells from the table.

Freddie yells back, "You were supposed to hear it!"

Even though, she never wanted to admit it, Sam was thankful for all the nice things Freddie does for her. She was in love with him and he felt the same way about her.

It was summer; they had just graduated from Ridgeway and had already made plans to move in together in this little three-bedroom house Freddie's father Leonard left to him in his will. Sam found herself staring at Freddie intently with these dreamy bright blue eyes. Of course, this is when he wasn't looking. The wait was so long; Sam began to drift off to sleep and began to dream. It was as if time flashed forward before her eyes

In her dream, the first scene Sam saw was their new house. It was 3 days later. It was this nice little brick house with a double-door entry way and a foyer. They parked Freddie's red 2013 Flanken Motors Camaro in the driveway.

Sam asked, "You need a hand with that Freddie?"

"_You're_ offering _to help_ and what no insult Sam you feeling okay?" Freddie wonders as he feels her forehead, "You sick or something?"

"I'm fine alright," Sam explains with a little giggle, "Ah Benson I figure I gotta be at least a little nice to you since I'm living with you. Now c'mon let's get a move-on boy we got a lot of your tech junk to move"

"Yeah Puckett and a lot of your kitchen appliances to move," Freddie retorts

She replies as they both walk up to the front door with a couple of boxes in their arms, "Well sue me I'm a student in culinary school living with her nub of a boyfriend. What _else _would you to have?"

He responds as he sets the boxes down for a second, gets their keys, and opens the door, "Touché Puckett, but my stuff isn't junk. I'm a student in business school"

They go back and forth from the Camaro to casa de Benson still unloading and unpacking boxes

"Hmm okay we've established what we are already, can we just get the rest of this stuff in. I don't even know what room is where, where to put all my bacon, and—" Sam complains, but is interrupted by a kiss from her loving boyfriend.

Freddie reassures with a smirk on his face, "Relax babe we'll figure this out. I'll give you a tour of the house, starting with the upstairs."

She responds knowing exactly what he means, "Mmh maybe if you get lucky."

"That's what I was hoping for," He jokes as he gets on a step-ladder to install a ceiling fan.

She playfully smacks him on the butt, checking him out a little in his fitted gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. After installing the ceiling fan, she comes across a framed photograph when she sifts through a pile in the last box they have to unpack as they've been working for hours. The photograph shows a happier time. She and her twin sister Melanie are about three years old. Melanie sits on their father Jake's lap with his arm around Pam smiling as she holds Sam. They sit on the concrete steps at the front of their house and that was the last the girls ever saw of their father. Sam sighs as she stares at the painful memory.

Freddie says when he comforts his girlfriend, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise whatever happens I'll always be there for you."

"Man up Benson! Don't be getting all sappy, and lovey-dovey on me. I'm not one of those chicks that's all soft, and girly and weak," Sam reminds after getting a little misty-eyed.

He laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist underneath her green plaid shirt and then says, "Yeah Puckett, you think you're such a tough girl, but that's just one side of you that you show everyone else, but I get you to see more of you than that. I know what makes you tick, what you like, what you don't like, all your favorite things."

"No you don't," She denies sheepishly as she pulls away from him, secretly thinking he could very well be right.

Freddie suggests, "Oh _really_ 'cause I was thinking maybe later we could go out to Petrosini's, grab some Italian food for lunch. Then we could go down to the aquarium and see the dolphins after we get a scoop of candied bacon flavored ice cream like I know _someone_ would love to do."

"Lucky guess" She grumbles in defeat, "'Kay Benson since you think you know me so well. What do you think I want to do _right now_.

Freddie complains, "Oh c'mon dude even I would know th-"

He gets cut off by Sam grabbing him, giving him a kiss on the lips. She moves closer straddling his waist.

"Why don't you show me our room Baby?" She says slyly as she gives him another kiss.

Freddie smirks and says, "Well, alrighty right this way Ms. Puckett" he grunts and picks her over his shoulder

"Don't injure yourself there Mr. Benson," Sam teases and rubs his back. They head upstairs as the scene fades to black.

Sam dreams up a different scene it's three years after they moved into together. Both Sam and Freddie are Juniors in college. It's their four-year anniversary, but this wasn't going to be just dinner and a movie. Freddie was up to something and Sam, as cunning as she is couldn't figure out what it was.

"Yo Puckett you ready to go?" Freddie yells from downstairs, "C'mon Sam, we're gonna be late and I made reservations at Pini's"

"Alright, alright I'll be down a in sec" Sam yells from the top of the stars "Don't you sass me. Mama takes time to get all of _this _ready for you." She then gestures her hands up and down her little strapless black dress.

Freddie compliments, "You look really sexy tonight."

"Pftt Of course I do and you don't look so bad yourself there Buddy, but just what and see what I got in store for you later if tonight goes well." Sam adds. Then she walks out to the car.

Freddie smirks and raises his eyebrow. Then he whispers to himself as he checks the ring in his pocket, "Oh I'm sure it will. At least, I hope it will"

They have dinner at Pini's and later they stop and grab some dessert from Cupcake Jake's. Freddie's just staring at Sam with this deep intensity in his eyes.

"Dude, what's the matter?" Sam asks wondering why Freddie staring at her like that

Freddie replies, "Um it's nothing. Hey how 'bout we go take a walk in the park." They pay the dessert bill and walk outside.

"Ugh it's freezing. _Great idea_ Honey" Sam whines

Freddie mentions, "It's December Baby. Here take my jacket."

"Always such a gentleman Benson," She notes.

He starts, "Hey Sam you and I have been together and I think it's we..."

"Look, if you're gonna break up with me. Just do it already. I mean you think I haven't noticed you went out with Carly. You been acting all weird and I do—" Sam rambles.

After he kisses her Freddie laughs and says, "Sam I'm _not_ breaking up with you. Just look in the left pocket of my jacket."

She pulls out a ring box, "Wa-wait what?"

"Shh I went with Carly to help pick out a ring because I've got something I want ask you." He explains as he gets down on one knee, "Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She says as she wraps her arms and legs around him. Then she gives him a nice passionate kiss on the lips.

Sam also envisions six month after the proposal, where she sees Freddie and herself waking outside church doors. Spencer, the best man, and Melanie, the maid of honor follow closely. Sam, then sees Freddie with a boy with big brown eyes and straight brown hair about two years and she looks down to notice a very large pregnant belly. The last thing she sees in her dream are Freddie holding their now four year son Christopher and Sam holds a cute little girl with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, Maddie, their two year daughter. They sit on concrete steps as Spencer takes a family portrait and Spencer's wife Jenna keeps baby Maddie's focus on the camera.

Suddenly Sam hears Freddie.

Freddie tries to shake her awake, "Sam, Sam, Sam! Wake up!"

"Um-oh- what?" she grumbles sleepily wiping the drool from her mouth

Freddie chuckles and says, "Oh by the way Here's your Strawberry Splat and T-Bo gave some fried chicken. You fell asleep again Puckett. What's on your mind?"

Sam smiles and answers, "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Freddie inquires.

Sam responds, "Us"


End file.
